nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gianna Bryant/@comment-68.166.131.39-20200131025559
in there last moments kobe must have been devistated knowing that he couldnt save you. your father loved you like the rest of your family you will be remembered for the amazing athlete you are rest in peace you little angel 1 second ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.166.131.39 I have no idea who will read this, but my heart breaks for the families left behind. I am a #girldad! My baby has been playing basketball since pre-k and is now in the 8th grade. I understand the passion these families had to get their babies to the games. We will never truly know why, but hopefully we will at some point have comfort. Just know I am a regular guy, not famous or anything, and I view this as regular families that were involved with their babies and basketball. 3 babies and their families are forever changed. God bless and hold the ones left behind and the ones that met Him on that day. 1 second ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.198.166.32 I have no idea who will read this, but my heart breaks for the families left behind. I am a #girldad! My baby has been playing basketball since pre-k and is now in the 8th grade. I understand the passion these families had to get their babies to the games. We will never truly know why, but hopefully we will at some point have comfort. Just know I am a regular guy, not famous or anything, and I view this as regular families that were involved with their babies and basketball. 3 babies and their families are forever changed. God bless and hold the ones left behind and the ones that met Him on that day. 1 hour ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:483:C400:DEB0:6849:DFF:C249:8D97 R.I.P MY SWEET ANGEL. 1 hour ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.100.93.165 RIP KOBE FOREVER #MAMBA 3 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:1700:FA1:470:9D63:2A47:606B:5C1D rip 4 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.4.165.72 RIP KOBE AND GIGI THAT WAS UNESPECTED AND THATS HEART BREAKEN PRAY FOR HIS FAMILY AND HIS WIFE HE WAS GONE TO SOON AND HER SHE WAS GOING TO CHANGE THE WNBA SHE IS SO GOOD AT BASKET BALL LIKE HER DAD RIP KOBE AND GIGI 6 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply **https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.4.165.72 YOU ARE THE BEST YOU A REAL KOBE FAN BRO I LOVE YOU POST THIS ON HIS WIFE PAGE VANESSA BRYANT PAGE ON TWITER FACEBOOK INSTGRAM 6 hours ago by A FANDOM user *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/45.56.200.160 Rip Gigi and Kobe ������ 8 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.99.166.41 R.I.P .... 8 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.138.99.136 Rest in Peace 13 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/88.118.222.132 R.I.P 13 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.25.118.223 God Bless you all. I remember hearing about Kobe as a kid before social media. RIP. 17 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:1C0:CD00:2F30:257A:9B44:CC8E:4948 Pray for your family and rip Kobe and Gigolo Bryant 20 hours ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.60.35.160 I am Vonia Bulluck from a small town in Mississippi (Isola) and just want to extend my deepest sympathy to the family, we love you all and this was a tragedy that has hurt the world. I know that Kobe was probably trying to comfort his baby girl during those final moments only like he would to make it easy for her to comfort her, may you all find comfort and peace and know that we all are praying for your family. Gone to soon, we love you Gigi & Kobe 1 day ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/1.128.111.44 i miss you gigi xoxo 1 day ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/1.128.111.44 REST IN PEACE oxox love you Gigi 1 day ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/164.116.227.1 this is so sad. this made me realize that life is short nad too live life to the fullest because youll never know when its your time. she has inspired me to get up off my butt and start puttinng my words nto reality.i send my condolences to the bryant family and everyone involved in the accident-jai'yah brooks 1 day ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/168.216.11.214 rip 1 day ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2620:160:E308:0:0:0:0:B RIP Gigi, Kobe and all involved with the horrific tradegy. Kobe was an idol to me growing up. Always wearing his numbers 8 and 24 throughout my childhood and life. This one will hurt for awhile and feel awful for all families involved. Sometimes life is way too short. 1 day ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:1C2:1200:8D10:198E:2F9E:5226:C9C0 Why is it always the good ones that die and the bad ones survive. 2 days ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:1C2:1200:8D10:198E:2F9E:5226:C9C0 They said that while they were crashing that Kobe had his arms around her i 100% guarentee that he was trying to break the fall for her. RIP Gigi 2 days ago by A FANDOM userReply **https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/User:Bobo20 I always liked Kobe Bryant 1 day ago by Bobo20 *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:204:C101:FB00:2CA8:9A35:78FF:E426 RIP QUEEN 2 days ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2601:204:C101:FB00:2CA8:9A35:78FF:E426 rip 2 days ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.221.47.208 it was so sad because giana was following in her dad's footsteps and learning a lot about basketball and they also said that kobe had his arms around giana 2 days ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.44.123.74 That is so sad they were. A Ángel. 2 days ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.110.23.85 rip llg 2 days ago by A FANDOM userReply *https://nbafamily.fandom.com/wiki/User:Sharkdarknesszz in there last moments kobe must have been devistated knowing that he couldnt save you. your father loved you like the rest of your family you will be remembered for the amazing athlete you are rest in peace you little angel.